


Неслучайная встреча

by medichka_shani



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Mysticism, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все происходит потому, что за рулем он поет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неслучайная встреча

Это случается потому, что за рулем он поет «про себя». Все происходит слишком быстро: он выкручивает руль, слышит вскрик и удар, а в свете фар мелькает что-то бело-зеленое. В темноте у обочины трещат еловые ветки.  
Лиланд Палмер глушит мотор; машина дергается и недовольно фырчит. Из кустов раздается такое же гневное фырканье.  
Лиланд открывает дверь и буквально вываливается наружу. Пальцы у него слегка дрожат.  
– Ради бога, вы живы? Как вы там? – говорит он, потирая лоб: в голове отчего-то становится гулко и пусто, как в бункере.  
Кусты шуршат, из их темных недр выныривает на свет чья-то лохматая белая голова, а потом сразу – обтянутые лопнувшим капроном колени, а потом сидящая на земле девушка поднимает лицо, и Лиланд шарахается: ему чудится, что это его Лора.   
– Нихрена себе "как я тут", вы же меня сбили, – хрипло говорит незнакомка и вскидывает руку с ярко накрашенными ногтями и широким кольцом на указательном пальце. – Помогите мне встать!  
Лиланд тянется вперед и вдруг вместо того, чтобы помочь, прижимается губами к этой ладони, измазанной в сырой земле.  
– Ух! – говорит женщина, отдергивая руку. И хихикает, не пытаясь встать на ноги: – Ты что, не в себе, милый?  
Губы Лиланда тоже растягиваются в улыбке.   
Ветви деревьев медленно раскачиваются над дорогой, и лучи света тонут в подступившей к городку темноте.  
Все происходит совершенно неотвратимо.

– Подвезешь меня до «Хэпс», – ворчит Тереза Бэнкс, тщетно пытаясь привести себя в порядок салфетками Лиланда. – Я туда шла, а теперь я опаздываю. Зараза, я всегда опаздываю! Ну посмотри, на кого я из-за тебя стала похожа!  
Лиланд послушно смотрит, не забывая поглядывать на дорогу перед собой, и беззвучно начинает подпевать в такт неслышимой музыке.  
У Терезы тонкие, сжатые в ниточку губы, цепкий взгляд, щедро подведенные черным глаза и выбеленные перекисью волосы. Она совсем не похожа на Лору, разве что такая же юная.  
Она совсем не похожа на Лору, но что-то внутри Лиланда начинает шевелиться, принюхиваться к Терезе, словно прикидывая, каковы на вкус ее соки. Ноздри Лиланда Палмера, примерного мужа и отца, раздуваются, когда он смотрит на короткий подол ее зеленого шерстяного платья.  
Тереза, правильно истолковавшая его взгляд, щурится.  
– Следи-ка за дорогой, родной, – советует она, выкидывая салфетки в лесную темень. – Не то еще кого-нибудь намотаешь на бампер. Вон там моя закусочная, можешь туда заглянуть, если не брезгуешь есть всякое дерьмо. А если у тебя кризис среднего возраста и ты не спешишь домой, можешь дождаться конца моей смены. Я работаю до утра, и раньше ничем, увы, помочь не смогу. 

Когда у рекламного щита этот немолодой, небедный, немного придурочный тип высаживает ее, Тереза не верит в то, что он останется, и, конечно, не предполагает, что он будет появляться все чаще и чаще – чтобы спать с ней.  
Но в этой истории вообще все происходит вопреки ожиданиям Терезы, и он остается – и будет оставаться все чаще и чаще, до тех пор, пока однажды не решит ее убить.   
Поделиться…


End file.
